Voyeur
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Ichigo respiró lentamente por milésima vez completamente pegado a la delicada línea que lo separaba de aquella maldita enana. Ya llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo; ya llevaba meses ignorando el ardor en su entrepierna con descaro. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de qué era observada desde el interior del armario donde dormía?


_[Drabble]_

**Voyeur**

—• **Ichigo K. & K. Rukia ****•****—**

**S**ummary: Ichigo respiró lentamente por milésima vez completamente pegado a la delicada línea que lo separaba de aquella maldita enana. Ya llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo; ya llevaba meses ignorando el ardor en su entrepierna con descaro. Y ya llevaba meses preguntándose una sola cosa sin conseguir la respuesta. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de qué era observada desde el interior del armario donde dormía? Ser Shinigami. Tenía grandes ventajas.

**A**dvertencias: Se podría decir que es **T** por algo ¿no? Y esta vez no es por el lenguaje eh.

* * *

•

* * *

Ichigo respiró lentamente por milésima vez completamente pegado a la delicada línea que lo separaba de aquella maldita enana.

La ropa de colegiala caía lentamente por el suelo, el sudor cubriendo ese estúpido Gigai y la ropa antes mencionada lo dejaban sin aliento. Se jodía a sí mismo haciendo aquello cada vez que se le daba la mínima oportunidad, y a pesar de saber que la acción que hacía era endemoniadamente asquerosa no podía evitarlo. Había entrado en una inestabilidad de hormonas peligrosa.

Ya llevaba meses haciendo lo mismo; ya llevaba meses ignorando el ardor en su entrepierna con descaro sin alejarse de aquel lugar y aceptar los golpes que seguramente recibiría por parte de Rukia.

Y ya llevaba meses preguntándose una sola cosa sin conseguir la respuesta.

¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de qué era observada desde el interior del armario donde dormía cada vez que la Society Soul se lo permitía?

El joven dentro de aquel concurrido espacio pareció gemir cuando la mano derecha de la diminuta mujer se posesionaba hacía atrás para desabrochar el sostén color lila; logrando el objetivo después de tres intentos. Ichigo trató de desviar la mirada como las veces anteriores, pero, en esa ocasión decidió no hacerlo.

—Mmm, ¿dónde estará ese idiota de Ichigo?—Se preguntó al tomar una toalla color amarillo del suelo mostrándole al fisgón, una vista muy tentadora de sus glúteos.

Ser un Shinigami de alto rango y poder ocultar a la perfección su reiatsu. Tenía grandes ventajas

— ¡Rukia!—Gritó Karin al otro lado de la puerta llamando la atención de la pelinegra—, ¿no te ibas a bañar?

— ¡Sí, ya voy!—Contestó Rukia no sin antes mirar por la ventana ignorando los ojos sombríos a sus espaldas—. Sólo espero que no se esté besuqueando con alguna bruja—gruñó sin darse cuenta que el Shinigami sustituto estaba atrás de ella debatiéndose entre salir y hacerla suya o quedarse y seguir mandando al diablo en ardor en su entrepierna que necesitaba ser atendida por la cavidad de una mujer. Más bien, de esa mujer que en esos momentos se iba al baño.

Joder, si tan sólo su familia no estuviese en casa.

Entonces recargó su cabeza en la madera un poco aliviado. El uniforme de Shinigami comenzó a parecerle sofocante. Por lo que salió del armario con lentitud al momento de sentir un reiatsu muy conocido. Era hora de trabajar.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que en el baño Rukia sonreía traviesamente.

Ese idiota en verdad creía que ella no sabía lo que él estaba ocultando tras esa fachada de _chico rudo y adicto a las peleas. _Pero ella había vivido entre hombres toda su vida, y sabía cuando la _necesidad _comenzaba a _dolerles_. Pero ella se lo había dicho muy claro.

—Primero boda—murmuró recordándose que era la hija menor de una de las familias nobles de la Society Soul. La familia Kuchiki. Y como tal debía contener sus deseos y hacer todo de acuerdo a las leyes establecidas. Posiblemente Ichigo era un pervertido. Pero sabía que la esperaría.

Lo que no sabía. Era cuál era el precio de hacerle esperar.

— ¡Estoy en casa!—Grito él ya con su verdadero cuerpo y no sólo su alma.

Rukia cerró la llave y se quedó ahí parada por unos segundos apoyada con su mano derecha a la pared. En verdad le preocupaba que Ichigo se contuviera tanto. Sin embargo. Levantó su rostro con una sonrisa.

Era su culpa, suya. Y él lo sabía.

Aún no se le olvidaba el coraje que le hizo pasar el día en el que se encontró sus _interesantes revistas_. Y aunque supo que aquello era normal. Odiaba que página tras página. Había una mujer más alta y más voluminosa que ella. Y lo único que podía decir Ichigo a su favor era: **"¡Son de Kon!" **

—Sí claro—murmuró irónicamente. Salió del baño encontrándose con Ichigo—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Un Hollow—se limitó a contestar dirigiéndose a su habitación con ella a su lado.

—Como digas—bufó—, ni te metas. Voy a cambiarme—. Dijo quitándole el maletín al chico.

—Pues ya qué—contestó dejándola sola con una mirada cargada de fastidio.

Rukia entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas Ichigo?—Preguntó Karin al ver a su hermano salir con el uniforme escolar puesto.

—Afuera, no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa—contestó saliendo sin demoras de casa con el cabello cubriendo su rostro.

Karin suspiro y miró al viejo de su padre riendo entre dientes diciendo—: "Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre".

—Loco—murmuró la pelinegra sin perder un momento del partido en la televisión.

**End**

* * *

_Este es mi primer trabajo de esta pareja por lo que no sé que tanto haya capturado la esencia de Ichigo xD, admitámoslo, podrá ser un Shinigami de alto rango y demás, pero sigue siendo un adolecente xD jejeje, bueno, les dejo, debo prepararme mañana para la escuela 7.7 ¡ABUUUU! T.T_

_JA NE!_


End file.
